


Artwork for "Lazarus"

by scrub456



Series: Reversal [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, April Fools Bodyswap, Fan Art, Gen, I'm no artist, John's RAMC mug, John's chair, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, my art, not my division
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/pseuds/scrub456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over on Tumblr a user posted a Fandom April Fool's Bodyswap challenge. Basically, if you're a fan fic writer, the challenge was to make some fan art. If you're a fan artist, write some fic. That way we can all appreciate a little more the hard work that goes into all of these lovely Fandom offerings.</p><p>Obviously I'm a fic writer. And of course, my subject of choice are the boys of Baker Street. So, here's my humble submission to the challenge (I doodle, I'm no artist). I posted it with this series because in my mind, this is John's chair from Sherlock’s perspective in the end of my fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6325078">Lazarus</a>.</p><p>Geesh. Even my doodles are angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for "Lazarus"




End file.
